


Like Hatchlings

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Riders, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kylo’s TIE Silencer and Poe’s X-Wing Are Dragons, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Two rival dragon riders become more.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Like Hatchlings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Fantasy
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to this list here for inspiration: https://deathlyfandoms.tumblr.com/post/120962405171/emissarydeatons-you-know-i-love-coffee-shop-aus

“I hate him,” Ben grumbled even as he dismounted Silencer. He’d had to go for a flight afterwards, just to get Poe out of his mind. Damn him. Not only that cocky way he kept looking at Ben but how beautiful he looked when he did it. Ben wanted him, and terribly, and he knew, just knew that Poe was too beautiful, too perfect, to love him back. _To love him._ Ben hadn’t thought to admit it in his thoughts, even when he knew he wanted Poe.   
  
They’d had a swordfighting lesson earlier, with Ben’s uncle, a skilled swordmaster. Of course, Poe had beaten his opponent where Ben had struggled a bit. Well, more than a bit. Ben envied Poe, wanted him — especially the way that Poe looked at him after   
  
Silencer tilted her head. “You always say that.”  
  
“No, I really do hate him,” Ben said. “Arrogant, irritating, inconsiderate man...”  
  
Silencer chuckled deep in her throat; it sounded, Ben thought, like two boulders scraping together.   
  
“It’s not funny, Silencer,” Ben protested.   
  
“I think it’s quite humorous,” Silencer said. “You two! You’re like hatchlings pulling on each other’s ears.”  
  
“Well, he has to keep proving he’s better than me somehow...”  
  
“Again,” said Silencer, “Pulling on each other’s ears.”  
  
“What are you — oh.” Considering the usual context of that phrase, Ben furrowed his brow. “Silencer, are you saying he’s trying to court me?”  
  
“Congratulations,” Silencer said wryly. “You didn’t know when you both were hatchlings, but you get it now.”  
  
Ben rolled his eyes. “You can do that without insulting me.”  
  
“That is the problem with two-legged creatures. You take some time to really understand.”  
  
“Again, you can do that without insulting me.”  
  
“If it wasn’t for Ebony talking about how Poe comes up with poems that wax poetic about your beauty...”  
  
“I’m not beautiful. Not like him.” And maybe that was where it stung, Ben couldn’t help but think. Ben had a legacy to live up to, a whole line to satisfy, and yet it seemed that he couldn’t quite satisfy that. Poe was perfect, somehow. He didn’t have much of a legacy to live up to. He could simply be who he wanted to be. “Silencer...should I speak to him?”  
  
“It would,” Silencer said, “At least be a relief from hearing you complain about him.”  
  
“Thank you,” Ben said wryly.   
  
A chuckle from Silencer. “It is the truth.”  
  
***  
  
Silencer and Ebony took advantage of Ben and Poe’s new proximity to go hunting; Ben wouldn’t be surprised if Silencer just wanted to show off to her friend. It was odd, being in Poe’s room — humbler than Ben’s, though no less comfortable.   
  
“I didn’t think you’d actually want to be in my room.” Poe was trying to sound like he was joking, of course, but he sounded almost short of breath instead. What could he have to worry about, Ben couldn’t help but wonder.   
  
“Silencer brought up something interesting.”  
  
Poe snorted. “Of course. She’s sharp, that one.”  
  
Ben supposed that was one thing that he and Poe could agree on.   
  
“She says that you’re trying to get my attention for...other reasons.”  
  
Silence.   
  
“Well,” Poe said, “She’s sharper than I thought.” A sigh. “Why else, Ben? I mean, I’m not at all special. Not like you. You come from royalty, you come from a sort of heritage that I could never have. And you’re beautiful. Powerful.” Silence. “Maybe I thought that I could...prove myself to you.”  
  
“You could have come from nothing and I would have loved you,” Ben said.   
  
Poe blinked. Then, “You...”  
  
“Yes. I don’t think I admitted it to myself...at least until now.”  
  
Poe kissed gently, softly, almost like he was trying to find out where everything went. Noses, lips, fingers running through hair. Ben moaned softly, threading fingers through Poe’s hair in turn. The kiss intensified; Ben was reminded almost of those romantic texts that Rey pretended she read just to laugh at, the heat between them getting more intense.  
  
Breaking away was difficult. So was even bearing that heat between them. Everything. Poe spoke in that moment. “Can I...”  
  
“Whatever you want,” Ben said, and he couldn’t help but whimper at the way that Poe’s fingers stimulated his nipples, pulled away his tunic just so Poe could marvel at his chest. Ben could certainly feel beautiful, the way Poe praised him, murmured about being beautiful. He could feel like his body was alight with desire, the stars gone too bright even as he coaxed Poe along. They’d traded touches, grazes that made Ben’s heart race. It wasn’t anything like this.   
  
Poe kept asking him questions. What felt okay, what Ben liked. And Ben kept liking all of it. His body was tense as a bowstring, and Poe was more than willing, when Ben asked, to touch him, to let Ben buck into his hand.   
  
Ben wished he knew what to say. Other than love words in his grandfather’s dead language. Love words that, somehow, didn’t feel sufficient. His orgasm took him by surprise, at how sudden it was and how good it felt. Poe let Ben bring him off too, over the edge, and he was beautiful in the throes of climax when it eventually happened. Beautiful. And Ben loved him.   
  
They cleaned up, both half-naked, and Ben couldn’t help but feel content, so content he almost felt foolish. Poe smiled at him. “How do you feel?”  
  
“Better.” A sigh from Ben. “They’ll talk...and yet I want them to. I want them to see everything I love about you, Poe.”  
  
“I want the same for you.” A beat. “Should we tell Silencer and Ebony?” Poe added lightly. “They’ll be insufferable when they know.”  
  
“When they ask,” Ben said. “We’ll tell them.”


End file.
